


just... kissing

by aegiwrites



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M, lowkey ooc but, makeout, markhyuck, thats how it be sometimes, uhhh mark’s wild in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegiwrites/pseuds/aegiwrites
Summary: soft and pretty is nice but when you’re a teenage boy sometimes you want just a little teensy wendy bit more and then your idiot boyfriend just runs with it. mark is lucky he’s cute





	just... kissing

    Donghyuck has no idea how he ended up here, well he did, but also he didn’t quite get it. He understood that yes, he was in Mark Lee’s bedroom with Mark next to him, staring very deeply into his eyes. Yes, he also understood that he was dating Mark Lee so all of these previously mentioned things were a-okay, but his brain just wasn’t quite connecting the dots how he needed them to.  
    “Hyuck,” Mark whispered, close enough that any other volume would’ve been too loud and Donghyuck felt his breath hitch.  
    “Yes?” he breathed out, but Mark heard him nonetheless.  
    “Is this okay?” Mark asked, cupping Hyuck’s face in his hands and Hyuck rolled his eyes.  
    “Why do you ask?” Hyuck says, indignantly, “It’s great, actually. Better if you would just kiss me.”  
    Mark laughed and Donghyuck’s heart fluttered before there lips even met. It wasn’t Donghyuck’s first kiss, although Mark was the first boy he’d kissed. Even now, Mark still kissed him with same gentleness as before. Patient touches and soft kisses and quiet hums. Donghyuck was tired of it. He wanted more, not a lot, but more.  
    When Mark tentatively licked at the loose seam of Donghyuck’s lips, Donghyuck welcomed him warmly. He sucked on Mark’s tongue, a question to which Mark readily and happily responded. Donghyuck smiled into the kiss.  
    Donghyuck broke the kiss before hooking his leg around Mark’s body. Mark stuttered, his flush growing deeper.  
    “W-what are you doing?”  
    Donghyuck wasn’t sure himself so he just cocked his head, “Don’t like it?”  
Mark looked at Donghyuck sitting in his lap and wondered why the hell he wouldn’t love this, “I like it.”  
    “Then shut up,” Donghyuck whispered before leaning down and connecting his to Mark’s.  
    Mark readily accepted him, his hands firmly hooked in Donghyuck’s shirt as the two boys kissed fervently. The heat from Mark’s tongue made Donghyuck’s chest feel warm and he barely held back a whimper as he shifted in Mark’s lap, trying to get rid of all space between them. Then, Mark licked the roof of Donghyuck’s mouth and he couldn’t fight the low groan that came out of his mouth. Mark hummed, as if in agreement before he grabbed Donghyuck’s leg, and flipped him.  
    The fast movement made Donghyuck yelp, but luckily when he fell back he was met with bed, with Mark hovering above him. Mark looked at him a bit nervously, like he was asking for a toy he knew he couldn’t have. Donghyuck smiled before looping his arms around Mark’s neck and pulling him down. Mark came eagerly, and their mouths clashed together. It was a bit clumsy at first, a new angle to work with, but it was great. Donghyuck took great pleasure in how their bodies lined up, not an inch of air between them. Donghyuck could feel the pleasant weight of Mark in between his hips and his tongue on his lips and he was sure he was in heaven.  
    When Mark came up for air Donghyuck could see how plump his lips were and the sight sent a smile to Donghyuck’s face.  
    “Why are you looking at me like that?” Mark asked, his flushed cheeks flushing more.  
    “Cus you’re pretty,” Donghyuck replied, a bit breathlessly, “and mine. All mine.”  
    There was a glassy look in Mark’s eyes before he nodded, “I’m yours but then there’s an issue.”  
    Donghyuck cocked an eyebrow, “And what would that be?”  
    “If I’m yours then, aren’t you supposed to be mine?” Mark asked.  
    Donghyuck twirled his fingers through the Marks hair, looking up at him, “Am I not yours?”  
    “Well you are,” Mark said reassuringly before directing his attention to Donghyuck’s neck, “but you don’t look like it.”  
    Donghyuck giggled, “What are you even talking about- oh.”  
    The desire to shout was so strong but Donghyuck fought it bravely, even if it Mark was currently suckling his neck. It was a dream but a nightmare because, Mark Lee was suckling his neck and it felt so good but Mark Lee was suckling on his neck and it felt too good.  
    Mark bit softly into a sweet spot Donghyuck didn’t even know he had and his fingers tightened in Mark’s hair. There were constant gasps coming from him now, much worse but also better than the soft hums and whines from before. Then, cruelly, Mark mouth Donghyuck’s ear and his whole body jerked. This opened a new can of worms, because now he knew two things for sure. One, Mark’s crotch was in line with his; and two, he had just bumped into it, which caused Mark to moan softly in his ear. Both things were entirely too much for poor virgin Donghyuck but also if Mark stopped he was going to skin him alive.  
    Hyuck, emboldened by Mark’s reaction, reached for the edge of Mark’s shirt. Mark responded aptly, sitting up and tearing off his shirt. Donghyuck looked up at the golden boy above him and felt his heart beat out of his chest. He’d seen Mark shirtless before, but not like This. Not huffing and puffing and flushed with spit covered lips and messed up hair and oh my god Donghyuck wanted him back down right now. Mark bent down, but instead of going for his lips like Donghyuck so desperately wanted he went for his shirt. He lifted a little, and Donghyuck willingly let him remove it.  
    When the shirt was gone Mark traces a pattern on Donghyuck’s stomach, from his navel to his chin, “Beautiful.”  
    It was barely muttered out, but it still made Donghyuck blush deeply, and then Mark’s mouth was on his chest and he was flushing for Different Reasons. There were soft dry kisses, and longer wetter ones that sent Donghyuck whimpering as Mark worked his way up Donghyuck’s jaw, and finally his lips.  
    Donghyuck relished the taste of Mark as if he hadn’t just tasted it minutes before. The hands that had been scrunched in Mark’s t-shirts flew to his head, and Mark hummed in approval. Donghyuck fought the urge to jut up as his lower half begged for friction. Mark, however, was cruel, and wouldn’t give it to him, always retreating when Donghyuck’s noises grew too loud.  
    It was too much for Donghyuck but also just enough as Marks hands wandered over his body teasingly, even going so far as to pluck his sweatpants against his body. It drove Donghyuck wild to the point where his whines turned into moans that sent pleasant vibrations all over Mark’s body as he muffled them with kisses.  
    Soon after a particularly colorful curse word from Donghyuck, Mark gently ground into Donghyuck, but he was so sensitive it felt like so much more even through layers of clothes. His nails dug into Mark back, and Mark realized anymore than this speed would probably kill Donghyuck. So Mark continued with the slow pace. It was one little movement every few minutes just to keep Donghyuck in edge. Then once, all at once, Donghyuck was shivering and moaning and cursing all softly into Mark’s throat. Mark followed him dutifully.  
    Later, when things had calmed down, and the two boys’ hunger for each other was fairly satiated, Donghyuck suddenly stood up.  
    “Mark, what the fuck was that?” Donghyuck asked, as he looked in Mark’s mirror tracing the hickeys he would soon   
have to cover.  
    “What was what?” Mark asked, now deeply entrenched in his French homework.  
    Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Mark’s stupidity, “Earlier, when you went pornhub dot com on me.”  
    Mark coughed suddenly, “That? That was just... kissing.”  
    Donghyuck sighed, plopping himself back on Mark’s bed, “I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> in all honesty... i don’t wanna hear shit abt sexualisation... everything depicted here is nothing more than either boys have done as idols, and they don’t even really have sex in this.. so.. idk yeah but also,,, stream we go up and dear dream yeet bye


End file.
